


Horny at Home

by wetmisfire



Series: Get down, make love - Johnica Smutty oneshots [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, implied breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetmisfire/pseuds/wetmisfire
Summary: John had to got on tour without Veronica and the kids for the first time in years during the Hot Space tour in October of 1981. Three months later he came back home from what felt like an ethernity for him.Veronica sat all spread out on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning her dress, "I knew you'd come on fire desperate for me, baby"
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Get down, make love - Johnica Smutty oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Horny at Home

After three long months away on tour, John finally was home. This was the first time he couldn’t bring all his family with him since Robert has now started school and housework has gotten harder for Veronica. Of course, they can hire some help, but Mrs. Deacon wasn’t particularly fond of letting a stranger into the house and in charge of the kids, so meanwhile John’s mom Lilian has become a current visitor of the Deacon household. Particularly this day she couldn’t miss paying a visit and see John after so long, and John couldn’t be any happier to see everyone after what felt like an eternity. 

Veronica, John, Lillian and the kids were all gathered in the living room. The kids were playing with the new toys John brought for them. It felt like a Christmas morning except there was no tree or decorations, and John was like a Santa Claus but with no beard nor red suit, Instead, he was wearing his usual Hawaiian shirts and trousers, watching his kids with a smile.

Then, his eyes landed on his wife Veronica right in front of him, who was playing with Laura, helping her change the dress of her new Cabbage Patch Kids doll. She laid the doll on her lap and her torso leaned forward on an angle that allowed John to see some of her cleavage. 

Despite Veronica was doing something as innocent as playing with their daughter and she wasn’t even aware of John’s look, he couldn’t help feeling a strong desire for his wife; after all, he’s been away from her for three months, therefore, three months without touching her. That’s more than he can handle.

"You're sweating, honey. You should go get a shower and rest a little" Lilian noticed his son was uneased.

"D-don't worry, mum. I can't relax and leave all this mess here… Ronnie? Can you help me with my bags upstairs?"

"Sure, dear" she put the doll aside and made her way towards John. She smiled inside knowing she'll finally have some alone time with John after all this time apart.

"I could help too, Johny," Lilian said.

"No, no, mum! We're fine. Just watch the kids while we unpack" John said, sharing a look of complicity with Veronica. He handed the trolley bag to her while he picked up the heavier bags and both made their way upstairs.

//////////////////

Veronica got first into the room and John followed her, shutting the door and locked it to avoid interruptions.

"You got something for me too?" Veronica bent over to reach the zipper of the bag to try to open it but John's hands rubbing her hips distracted her.

"Yes, I got it here in my pants" John groaned as he rubbed his boner against her bottom, Veronica couldn't help let out a moan at the feel of his hard member poking her. 

He caressed her hips all the way to her thighs. The more he rubbed, the upper her dress lifted. He was breathing heavily against her ear, the feel of her skin was driving him insane.

His hands traveled to the inner part of her thighs and went up to her core when he found out the surprise that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Seem you were ready for me all this time, huh?" He kissed her earlobe while his fingers played with her folds, feeling her moisture already.

Veronica let go of his hold and sat all spread out on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning her dress, "I took my underwear off as soon you arrived, I knew you'd come on fire desperate for me, baby" 

She showed him her bare breasts, those beautiful, rounded, perfect sized bumps that he loves so dear, he bit his lip at the sight of them.

"You know me bloody well," He said before jumping to her arms and kissing her hard. He pressed her against the bed without stopping the kiss while their tongues fought with passion and hunger. 

His hands explored her exposed breast. Playfully squeezing and pinching them. He thought he could cum at just the feel of her soft boobs.

He couldn't anymore and his mouth moved down to her breast, devouring her boob and nibbling her pink nipple. Veronica moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, grinning at the pleasure of his sweet touch again. 

"Oh baby I need you so bad, please go lower" Veronica whimpered and guided his head down south.

John let her take control of him. He got on his knees and placed wet kisses on her inner thighs, making her shiver. He gave her folds a good lap and then he licked each spot of her feminity. He ate her out with such hunger as if he's been starving of her essence for a long time, and in fact, he has. There's nothing he was more eager to do right after getting home than to make love to his wife.

"Ohh baby… yes" Veronica moaned and pulled hard his hair. Her legs trembled when he sucked her clit and nibbled it with the tip of his tongue, followed by a few wet kisses on her folds. Veronica was so close to her orgasm that John's chin was wet with her juice and her hips trusted on their own against his face to reach it. When John felt she was about to cum he increased his pace and lapped faster all her sweet honey until Veronica convulsed with pleasure.

She laid back on the mattress trying to catch her breath while John was quickly taking off his clothes.

It didn't take him long to be on top of her ready to get into her. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss while he guided his cock into her wet entrance.

John groaned against the skin of her neck as he felt his cock wrapped in her warm and velvety pussy. With his hands, he took off the rest of her dress. Soon he paced up his trusts while he kissed her neck and breathed heavily in her ear. Veronica moaned with him, loving the feel of her husband filling her and stretching her insides, reaching spots only him has made her feel.

Veronica had her legs wrapped around his hips while he rawed her mercilessly. Fortunately, the kids and their grandma put on Mary Poppins ln their VHS in the living room. The kids are always so amused by that movie, there was no way they could hear the sound of moans, flesh smacking, and the bed shaking in rhythm with his trusts all over the room. Her nails dug into his skin and the pain just heated him up even more. 

"O-oh honey, yes… I missed so bad being fucked" she couldn't help licking and nibbling his earlobe. John was frenetic at this point, Veronica talking dirty to him always turned him into an animal, he wasn't sure if he could last longer but he sure as hell wanted to give her another orgasm.

He flipped over so now she was on top and fucking him to climax her. John knew this is her favorite position and the one that made her come in seconds. He held her by the waist and guided her while he took one of her tits into his mouth and sucked it the way he was doing it moments ago. 

Veronica moved her hips jumping up and down and circles, her eyes rolled back feeling her clit rubbing his cock each time he slid in and out her. Her legs started shaking as she felt her orgasm reaching again. 

"Oh! John!" She whimpered when she finally reached her peak of pleasure, letting her body fall over John. She was so limp, John flipped her over again easily and placed himself on top of her, ravaging her desperately looking for his own climax.

"I'm so close, my love. I'm gonna fill you up, honey" he groaned.

"Yeah… fuck my cunt, baby. Breed me, make me pregnant"

Hearing her talk about breeding was enough to send him to heaven. He sealed lips with her and spurt his climax into her. Veronica moaned when she felt his hot cum filling her inside.

"I love you. I love you so much, V" He said breathing heavily, resting his head on her chest.

"I love you too, my dear" she replied, tenderly caressing his hair.

After his dick softened he got off of his wife and turned over to her side laying on his back, sighing exhausted but satisfied after the good fuck with his wife. 

Veronica rested on his chest and kissed him, what she planned as a sweet, mere lock of lips, he tried to deepen it but she playfully broke the kiss.

"We should get ready to go downstairs. I'm too embarrassed to leave your mom with the kids for so long while we-"

"Give her more grandchildren? I think she'll be quite pleased actually"

"John! Come on, we're supposed to be unpacking"

"Later, baby. Right now I just want to feel your skin with mine, those three months of abstinence without you were too hard." He laughed.

The last sentence echoed in her mind, there has been something she's thought about since he started the tour without her. Her expression turned a bit more serious.

"John… d-did you really-... Nevermind"

"Now is too late, you have to tell me. Did I really what?"

"It's nothing John, is just that… when I used to tour with you I was certain you wouldn't do anything stupid but this time I didn't go with you and… I've heard what rockstars do when they're away from their wives."

"I don't get it, Ronnie. Don't you trust me?"

"I do… but I don't trust all those many pretty young girls out there, trying to share the bed with many rockstars as possible."

John was a bit upset she would doubt him but couldn't blame her either, he knows how wild parties with the band can turn, and with the wife away from him any guy would find the perfect chance to cheat… but he's not any guy, and he certainly would never cheat on Veronica.

"Baby, I know what you mean but also I think you know me better than that."

With his arm, he pulled her towards him so her back was laying against his chest and his arm was around her shoulders. Veronica took his hand and intertwined fingers with him.

"I don't understand groupies, Ronnie. I don't really see the appeal in sleeping with someone who might sleep with someone else tomorrow. To whom sex doesn't mean anything else other than a few minutes of fun, and after that they just dress up and part ways like nothing happened. Most people think the best part of sex is the climax but the best part is this. Laying next to someone with whom the intimacy and the need for each other go beyond a sexual urge".

Veronica smiled at him, trusting in him more than ever. All insecurities she had flown away.

"I'm so sorry if I doubted you, John. I'm so blessed to have you". Veronica clung to his waist and hugged him tightly. John hugged her in return and kissed her head.

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_

John and Veronica jumped when they heard Robert on the other side of the door, followed by the sound of the handle - that they were careful to lock- trying to be opened  
  
"Oh well, talking about blessings" John sighed.

"Come on, let's have a quick shower and go back with the kids" 

"Can we unpack more tonight?" John raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Veronica turned around to look at the bags, then looked back at John, biting her lip, trying to hide her smirk "Of course, we have a lot to unpack".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️  
> See you next chapter


End file.
